1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nuclear reactors. More specifically, it relates to an improved apparatus for reducing radiation leakage from such nuclear reactors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The release of radiation from nuclear reactors and the maximum radiation doses (measures of the amount of radiation exposure to a medium) are closely regulated by the NRC. In a typical nuclear reactor, a containment structure is provided around the core of the system, which usually includes several major pieces of equipment, to limit the release of such radiation doses. In some cases, however, where further reduction is required or desired in the radiation dose level, a second containment structure is added surrounding the primary containment and filters and fans are added between the two containment layers.
Alternatively, in order to dissipate the heat generated by a nuclear reactor core, some nuclear reactor systems utilize passive cooling. In such passive cooling systems, a second containment is not practical because a further containment structure would prohibit airflow to the primary containment and, thus, hinder cooling.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method or apparatus that can reduce radiation dose levels in such nuclear reactors utilizing passive cooling without hindering the airflow needed for such passive cooling.